1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clinical care recliner with quick Trendelenburg positioning and removable sidearms to facilitate cleaning of biohazards and lateral transfer of a patient.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A clinical care recliner should be designed to meet the many needs of patients in a clinical care environment such as dialysis, ICU, CCU and same day surgery. Ideally a clinical care recliner should be useful for treatment, procedures and transport, preferably with quick Trendelenburg positioning for emergency treatment of shock or cardiac arrest. A clinical care recliner should have sidearms for patient comfort and be readily cleanable as blood, vomit and other biohazardous body fluids are frequently spilled in clinical care use.
There are clinical care recliners with sidearms that function as treatment, procedures and transport recliners and that have Trendelenburg positioning. Such chairs have vinyl sidearms and cushions that can be wiped down. The cushions are not usually removed unless they are being replaced and the frame is not washed.
Dried biohazardous body fluids collect in the space between the bottom seat cushion and the sidearms. This space is difficult to reach with a cleaning cloth or sponge and it is impossible to check whether the wiping has been complete. If a patient sitting in a clinical care recliner that has been in use for some time slides his or her hand between the cushion and the sidearm of the chair, there is a chance that the patient will come into contact with dried body fluids resulting in the transfer of an infectious disease. This risk, however, has not been fully appreciated in clinical care recliners as the contaminating material in the crack between the cushion and the sidearms is out of sight.